


It wasn't a mistake that I met you

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck has gotten used to being called a disappointment and a mistake, but he never thought that Eddie sees him like that too.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 307





	It wasn't a mistake that I met you

Buck has had an exhausting day. The shift that he had just come off of was jam-packed with emergencies after emergencies- never getting any time to rest. Now, he is finally able to go to a place that feels like home and rest; chilling with his amazing boyfriend and son.

When he walks into the house it’s quiet, which is strange because it’s rarely quiet in their home.

Buck starts to place his keys down on the counter by the door, hanging up his jacket in the closet in the hallway and starts to roam the halls of the house. 

As he passes by Christopher’s room, he see him sleeping soundly- under the covers- which brings a wide smile to his face.

The only person left to find is Eddie. Buck and Eddie usually have the same shifts, so when they don’t it’s not the best. The day feels extra long and as though it is carrying on forever, but they still manage to get work done without the other being there- of course with the help of their team.

“Sometimes I just don’t understand.” someone says from down the hall. Judging from the tone and being the only other person awake in the house, it’s Eddie.

When Buck reaches his bedroom, he spots Eddie in the corner of the room- staring out the window whilst pacing back and forth.

“What do you mean, Eddie?” a woman says over the phone.

Eddie pauses for a moment, as he rubs his hand over his face as though he is trying to come up with an answer. And he shrugs, as though the person on the other side of the phone can see him, but when he realizes, he answers.

“I don’t wanna hurt him.” he whispers, barely loud enough but it’s heard

Buck’s looks at Eddie from across the room. There is almost about nothing that Eddie could do that would-

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Eddie finishes.

Buck takes a step backward, trying to decipher what was clearly a mistake. Was he a mistake- a joke to him?

“Buck is my best friend, and I know that he always will be.” Eddie starts “I just don’t know if after this he will stay.”

The only thing that Buck can describe this situation is like being taken aback. What isn’t Eddie telling him? They have been dating for over a year. They practically know everything about each other.

“So just tell him.” the woman says

As Eddie is about to answer, he turns around- facing the door to his bedroom.

“I’ll call you back.” he answers before hanging up the phone.

If Buck had to guess, whatever Eddie has to tell him isn’t in the slightest bit good.

“I’m gonna go.” Buck says, already backing up out the bedroom door.

Eddie starts to approach him worryingly. “No stay Buck, please.:” he begs “I’ll explain.”

Buck shakes his head at him. “No.” he starts “I’d rather not right now.” Buck says- heading out the door not leaving Eddie a chance to reply.

-

Buck would be lying if he said he wasn’t avoiding Eddie. Over the past few days, he has done just about anything to avoid every chance that Eddie had tried to get with him alone.

He knows that whatever he has to say is going to be bad. It always happens. He goes into a relationship with someone and eventually they leave. Guess it’s just a ‘him thing’ Buck supposes.

“Buck.” Eddie says from behind him, his footsteps getting louder as he approaches him.

Buck turns around to face Eddie as he places a firm hand on his shoulder. Instead of replying, Buck raises his eyebrows as though telling Eddie to continue with whatever he was going to say.

“You’ve been avoiding me?” he says out loud, but it’s more like a statement.

Buck shrugs his shoulders and looks away from Eddie, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Why?” Eddie questions “Was it because of that night?”

Buck cheeks start to turn red with anger, so instead he shrugs in response again making Eddie frustrated.

“Buck look at me, please.” he says. The tone in his voice desperate.

Buck looks up at Eddie with tears starting to form in his eyes, but not the conventional kind when you are mad or happy. Tears of betrayal.

“Do you even care anymore?” is the first thing Buck says since Eddie had approach him.

Eddie shakes his head confused. “What. Of course I do Buck. Why-”

“Because it seems as though you may not anymore.” he interrupts “Look.” Buck says, placing a hand out in front of them “I’m used to being let down. My whole life I have been disappointed, Eddie. From my parents, Maddie leaving me and Abby. I never thought that you would too.”

“Buck.” Eddie starts “What do you mean?” he asks, trying to make sense of the situation that lies under their noses.

“I thought that this time I really did it.” he laughs “That I finally wasn’t a disappointment in anyone’s life- that I didn’t mess things up. That something I had with someone wasn’t a mistake, but it clearly was according to you. There have been so many times where I messed up and destroyed what little good I had in my life. I don't want to do it again.” Buck steps back, but Eddie steps closer.

“Evan.” he says, placing his arms around Buck’s waist “You haven’t disappointed me and you are certainly not a disappointment.” Eddie says sincerely.

“But, you said that this might have been a mistake- that we might have been a mistake.” Buck says, but it comes out more like a question.

Eddie breaks out in laughter- tears filling his eyes- earning him a confused face once again from Buck.

“What. What’s so funny?”

Eddie continues to laugh- not answering his question.

”Eddie.” he tries again

“You thought that-” he pause, trying to calm down “That I thought we were a mistake.” Eddie laughs

Buck nods shyly.

“Well I don’t.” he says after calming down

“Then what were you saying over the phone, that ‘this may have been a mistake’ and that ‘you’re not sure if I’ll stay’?” Buck questions

“Well.” Eddie starts as he brings his hands up, trailing up Buck’s back to his neck “If you’d had just let me finish. I was going to explain.”

Buck looks down at Eddie. “Explain what?”

“That maybe what I was planning on asking you was going to be a mistake. That you would leave and we wouldn’t have the same relationship anymore.” Eddie explains

“Ask me what?”

“I was going to ask you to move in with us.” Eddie starts, and by the look on Buck’s face, he was not expecting that. “I had a talk with Christopher the other day and asked him if he was okay with you moving in and of course he was excited.”

Buck is just standing still staring at Eddie who has now taken a step back.

“The person that I was on the phone with was Maddie.” Eddie says, looking down at his fingers “I was asking for her input.”

If there was an image of someone making a literal “o” with their face, that is exactly what Buck is doing.

“Yes. Yes, I’d love to move in with you.” Buck says, hugging Eddie

They stay in the position for a moment.

“I love you. And I care about you, that isn’t going to change.” Eddie explains

Buck’s eyes land on him- chest to chest with Eddie- and leans down taking his lips in his for a passionate kiss.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Evan.”

Buck smiles- cheeks turning red from the comment. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Eddie whispers against his lips. Tickling him as he leans in to press another kiss to his lips.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Eddie smiles, leading the way to his car.

Buck smiles contently at him. Eddie can’t see him from the way that he jogging to his car while holding Buck’s hand behind him, but he just made Buck the happiest man in the world.


End file.
